Silas V. (Reforged Ideals)
Summary A former normal human who worked as a masseuse for a living, Silas was whisked away from his home reality to a void with red lightning by The Strange Presence, who collected Silas and several other people before dropping them on a parallel version of Earth with powers of various strength. Appearance Personality Silas has a cool and calm demeanor most of the time, but can fly into a rage if his life is disrupted suddenly. Personal Statistics Alignment: Unknown Name: Silas V. (His full last name is unknown.) Origin: Reforged Ideals Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Beach King of the 5th Heaven Affiliation: The Beach Kings of the Heavens Combat Statistics Tier: 9-C | 8-B, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | 7-A, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | High 6-B, higher with various stat amplifying techniques Powers and Abilities: |-|First Powerset=Weapon Mastery (Via his scythe and katana), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Energy Manipulation, Aura, Absorption and limited Body Puppetry (Can control other's shadows, as well as his own, and can steal other's shadows too), Stealth Mastery, Teleportation (Can teleport to one of his shadows), Duplication (Can create shadow duplicates of himself, can duplicate his sword), Energy Manipulation and Chain Manipulation (Via Shadow Manipulation), Intangibility (For his shadows), Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 7), Resistance to Power Mimicry and Mind Manipulation |-|Second Powerset= Same as before, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Can recognize and smell things normally impossible, such as the smell of the demon who killed his family years after the event or the intention of others. Can smell what kind of person someone is, their feelings and, to an extent, how strong they are), Limited Empathic Manipulation and Morality Manipulation (Can force those who enter his mind to become kinder), Information Analysis (Can smell the weakness of his enemies), Flight, Limited Soul Manipulation (Via Astonish and Night Shade), Air Manipulation, Limited Smoke Manipulation (Via Haze), Sound Manipulation (Via Perish Song and Screech), Limited Mind Manipulation (Via Psycho Shift), Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Healing (Via Roost), Stat Boost Nullification (Via Haze, among other moves), Status Effect Inducement (Can confuse its opponent with moves such as Swagger or Flatter), Aura Manipulation (Via Dark Pulse), Limited Attack Redirection/Power Mimicry via Foul Play (A move that replicates the opponent's physical strength and uses it against them), Rage Power, Statistics Amplification, Body Control, Sensation Manipulation (Causes those he has slashed with attacks from the Dance of the Fire God's moves to feel like they are burning.), Regeneration Negation (High-Mid), Stealth Mastery, Social Influencing, Reactive Power Level (Gets faster the longer the fight goes on.), Perception Manipulation (See-Through World makes his perception of the world slow down.), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Confusion, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, and to Enhanced Senses, Precognition, Extrasensory Perception via See-Through World (With See-Through World, he becomes completely concealed and his intent becomes impossible to detect.) |-|Third Powerset= All previous abilities, Afterimage Creation, Spinjitzu Mastery, Teleportation (Over short distances), Summoning (able to summon an elemental dragon, which can launch Breath Attacks. Can also summon vehicles with the Nunchuks of Lightning.), Invisibility and Stealth Mastery with Presence Concealment (Presence Concealment users with B-rank or higher are capable of rendering themselves invisible by erasing their presence, making themselves difficult to detect against Magi and even Servants unless they attack), Resistance Negation with Elemental Blades, Able to Hack into any machine (With Technoblade), Power Nullification with Vengestone Chains, Non-Physical Interaction, Technology Manipulation, Intangibility (Can transform into pure electricity or into his spirit form.), Soul Manipulation (all Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities), Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Can destroy his opponent's heart by creating and crushing a fake heart), Possession (Non-combat applicable), Durability Negation, Transmutation (Can convert his opponent's brain into gunpowder by touching their head), Sound Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can manipulate his hair as a cutting tool to decapitate foes from a distance), Minor Absorption (can eat the target's heart and gain their mental capacity via Delusional Heartbeat), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Electricity Manipulation, Possession with Deepstone Armor, Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized areas.) and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) |-|Fourth Powerset= All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 5), Life Manipulation, Resurrection, Information Analysis (Has quantum level information analysis, as well as the ability to analyze distortion in reality and damage caused by higher spatial dimensions.), Can kill Immortals (Type 5) and beings with Nonexistent Physiology, Nonexistence Erasure, Energy Projection (Can fire powerful omnidirectional blasts), Possession, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Nullification, Death Manipulation, Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Existence Erasure, and Corruption Attack Potency: Street level (Can slice people into pieces with his blades.) | City Block level+,higher with various stat amplifying techniques (Is comparable to Megalith, who vaporized a large section of water.) | Mountain level, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Large Country level, higher with various stat amplifying techniques (Destroyed several pieces of the moon that were each comparable to the Rocky Mountain Ranges in size.) Speed: Subsonic | Hypersonic, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Relativistic, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | FTL, higher with various stat amplifying techniques Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 5, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Class M, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Class G, higher with various stat amplifying techniques Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class+, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Mountain Class, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Large Country Class, higher with various stat amplifying techniques Durability: Street level (Can take hits from people that are physically comparable to him.) | City Block level+, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Mountain level, higher with various stat amplifying techniques | Large Country level, higher with various stat amplifying techniques Stamina: Limitless. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of thousands of kilometers with shadows. (Can grab the moon from the Earth with his shadows.) Standard Equipment: His swords, Deepstone Armor, Vengestone Chains, Elemental Blade, Aeroblade, Nunchuks of Lightning, Genie Intelligence: Genius (Has the combined intelligence of Jay, No Name, and Tanjirou.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset | Third Powerset | Fourth Powerset Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:VSRPverse Category:Reforged Ideals